Speaker systems when not housed are conspicuous and take up space. There are many instances when it is desirable to camouflage, hide and reduce the visibility of speakers without the loss of sound quality, fidelity, stereo, surround-sound and other sound and sound quality characteristics positively associated with speaker systems.